My hated Fiance
by Yuuki Chen
Summary: : Kushina sudah ditunangkan dengan Minato ,tapi sayangnya Minato menyukai gadis lain . Akankah Kushina dapat mendapatkan hati Minato walaupun hatinya tersakiti ? atau gadis lain yang dapat mendapatkan hati Minato? (bad summary ) tolong review... :) my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My Hated Fience

Don't like Don't read

Disclamer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU , gaje , bingung , miss typo ,dll . maklum karena author newbie ...

Rated : T

Genre : Drama , hurt , romance

Pairing : Minakushi x MinaOC

summary : Kushina sudah ditunangkan dengan Minato ,tapi sayangnya Minato menyukai gadis lain . Akankah Kushina dapat mendapatkan hati Minato walaupun hatinya tersakiti ? atau gadis lain yang dapat mendapatkan hati Minato? (bad summary )

Prolog

Pagi yang cerah menerangi Kota Konoha yang damai , tentram , dan indah .

Pohon yang rindang serta dibarengi oleh burung – burung yang berkicau .

Air sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang seperti sebuah lagu.

Lengkap lah pagi yang cerah ini .

Namun ,itu semua tidak ada gunanya bagi kushina , semua itu pun terasa hampa.

Di rumah

Kushina P.O.V

Huh... tou-san menyebalkan ... menjodohkanku dengan minato , padahal aku sudah mempunyai pria pilihan ku. Mengapa harus minato ! Dia kan sudah mempunyai gadis pilihan yang ia suka ... Mau tak mau aku harus putus dengan pria pilihan ku dan menjalin hubungan dengannya meskipun itu terasa sangat sakit ketika minato berjalan dengan gadis yang ia suka di depan pandangannya dan bermesraan dengan gadis ia suka didepanku ... Aku ingin membantah sekali tentang pertunangan itu , tapi itu semua sia-sia karena pada saat aku ingin membicarakan yang sebenarnya , tou-san malah tidak ingin aku membantahnya .

Kushina P.O.V end

Flashback On

"Aku tidak setuju Tou-san , karena minato sudah mempunyai ... "ujar Kushina kepada ayahnya.

"...mempunyai apa Kushina ? Kushina aku tidak mau ada tidak mau kata tidak setuju dari ucapanmu . Mau tidak mau kau harus bertunangan dengannya. Ini untuk kelancaran bisnis antara Uzumaki Corp dengan Namikaze Group ,kau mengerti kan Kushina ? " ujar ayahnya .

"baiklah Tou-san..." jawab Kushina lirih

Flashback Off

.

.

.

.

Di sekolah

Kushina P.O.V

Aku lesu sekali ketika ingin masuk kelas , pasti bertemu dengan Minato dan gadis yang ia sukai yaitu ,Minami . Setiap aku bertemu dengan Minato pasti selalu ia akan memberikan tatapan tajamnya kepadaku . Sakit sekali hatiku jika terus ditatap seperti itu...

Kushina P.O.V end

Aku berjalan lesu kearah aku berpapasan dengan Minato, Dan untuk ke tiga puluh kalinya minato terus menatap dengan tatapan tajamnya yang terlalu menusuk itu. Aku berjalan menuju ke tempat dudukku ,dan dengan sengaja Minato mendorongku kearah belakang.

Brrrrruuukkkhhhhhhhhh

"Ittai..." pekikku kesakitan

"Hahahahaha... kau berjalan tidak memakai mata ya ..." ujar minato dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau pasti sengaja kan Namikaze-san !? ..." jawab ku dengan penuh emosi .

"Hei , siapa juga yang sengaja !? . Mungkin kau hanya ingin mencari sensasi agar orang memperhatikanmu bukan ? ..." ujar Minato dengan senyum kemenangan karena telah menjatuhkan Kushina .

"KAU BERBOHONG ... ! jelas-jelas kau melihatku berjalan memakai mata dan pada saat aku sudah melewatimu untuk menuju ke tempat dudukku kau mendorongku ! " Teriak Kushina kepada Minato.

Pada saat mereka bertengkar , tiba-tiba Minami datang dan menuju ke arah Minato dan Kushina

"Hei , Minato-kun ada apa ? " tanya Minami kepada Minato .

" Tidak ada apa-apa Minami-chan . Kushina hanya mencari sensasi . Masa karena tersenggol oleh bangku .Ia menuduhku kalau aku yang mendorongnya hingga jatuh . Padahal itu kan tidak benar..." jawab Minato kepada Minami.

"Ayo , kita pergi dari sini ... Minami-chan" ajak Minato kepada Minami.

"Baiklah Minato-kun..." jawab Minami kepada Minato.

"Hei tunggu , semua itu tidak benar..." kata Kushina kepada Minato dan Minami.

Tapi sayangnya Minami dan Minato sudah pergi menjauh , sehingga tidak di dengar oleh keduanya.

"AWWWW..." rintih Kushina kesakitan.

Tanpa disadari mikoto menghampiri kushina yang sedang terluka itu.

"Astaga Kushina , apa yang terjadi dengan kakimu itu .ayo , cepat aku antarkan kau ke UKS , sebelum lukamu itu infeksi!" kagetnya mikoto ketika melihat luka kushina yang cukup dalam.

"Aku tidak apa-apa mikoto. Baiklah,tolong bantu aku ke UKS ." jawab kushina sambil menenangkan mikoto.

"Huhh... sehabis aku obati lukamu , kau harus menceritakannya kepadaku apa yang tejadi sampai-sampai kau terluka seperti ini. Oke ? " ujar mikoto yang sedikit khawatir kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Oke . Arigatou mikoto ." jawb kushina yang berteima kasih kepada Mikoto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C ( To Be Continue ) .

Tolong Review , kritik , dan , sarannya ya Readers-san . agar aku bisa memperbaiki letak kesalahanku . aku jika ada yang igin dipertanyakan , bisa lewat PM . please Review ... M(_ _)M


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 .

My Hated Fiance

Don't like Don't read

Disclamer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU , gaje , bingung , miss typo ,OOC , kesalahan tata cara penulisan dll . maklum karena author newbie ...

Rated : T

Genre : Drama , hurt , romance

Pairing : Minakushi x MinaOC

summary : Kushina sudah ditunangkan dengan Minato ,tapi sayangnya Minato menyukai gadis lain . Akankah Kushina dapat mendapatkan hati Minato walaupun hatinya tersakiti ? atau gadis lain yang dapat mendapatkan hati Minato? (bad summary )

Oke saatnya untuk balas review .

Untuk ginger bread :

Terimakasih atas kritiknya... akan aku usahakan untuk Chappie ini

Untuk Nirina-ne Bellanesia :

Arigatou ya kak... atas reviewnya aku memang bermasalah dalam tata cara penulisan... tetap review ya kak...

Untuk sweet peroxide :

Wahh... maafkan aku . aku memang bermasalah dalam setiap pelajaran ... #yah walaupun nilainya pas-pas an... Tapi terimakasih untuk kritiknya...Tolong reviewnya lagi untuk chappie ini

Untuk NadyaA :

Arigatou atas review dan kritik(?) akan aku usahakan untuk chappie ini . tolong di review , saran , atau kritiknya...

Untuk leontujuhempat:

Terima kasih atas reviewnya... . tolong review lagi ya...

Untuk restyviolet :

Ini sudah lanjut... Mohon reviewnya ya...

.

.

Arigatou juga bagi yang nge-fav fic-ku ini para silent reader maupun yang active(?) reader #terharu

Oke happy reading...

.

.

Sesampainya di UKS

"Ittaiiii..." pekik Kushina kesakitan menahan lukanya diobati.

"Tahan sakitnya ya Kushina, lukamu cukup dalam..."ujar Shizune yang sedang mengobati Kushina.

"Yah...Baiklah Shizune-_san_. "ujar Kushina.

"Oya,Kushina-_chan_ , aku ingin kau jujur kepadaku . Siapa yang sebenarnya yang telah melukaimu sampai seperti ini?" tanya Mikoto kepada Kushina.

"Hei,Mikoto_-chan ._ Sejak kapan kau jadi seperti detektif ? Aku tidak apa-apa kok... Hanya saja kurang berhati-hati sehingga terpeleset jatuh. " ujar Kushina berbohong agar Mikoto tidak mengkhawatirkannya lagi.

"Baiklah... Kushina-_chan_. Aku mengkhawtirkan kamu tahu , bukannya berterima kasih malahan dianggap deperti detektif " ujar Mikoto dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Iya,iya deh ... Terima kasih ya Miko_-chan _karena menolong dan mengantarkanku sampai UKS ." ujar Kushina yang berterimakasih kepada Mikoto.

"Sama-sama juga Kushi-_chan_ ." jawab Mikoto kepada Kushina.

KRIIIINGGGGGGGGG

.

.

.

Bel masuk sekolahpun berdering

"Wahhh... sudah masuk kelas. Ayo, Kushina. Aku akan membantu berjalan ." ujar Mikoto yang menawarkan bantuan kepada Kushina.

"Hmmmm... Baiklah, Miko-_chan_. Terima kasih ya Shizune-_san_ sudah mengobati lukaku. " ujar Kushina yang menerima tawaran Mikoto dan berterimakasih kepada Shizune.

"Iya sama-sama Kushina-_san_. Itu sudah tanggung jawab saya." kata Shizune sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Di kelas

"Akhirnya kita sudah sampai dikelas ya, Kushi-_chan_. Ayo,cepat ke tempat dudukmu . Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai." Ujar Mikoto kepada Kushina.

"Baiklah,Miko_-chan_. Terima kasih banyak untuk semuannya ." jawab Kushina kepada Mikoto.

"Sama-sama Kushi-_chan_ " kata Mikoto.

.

.

.

Pada saat Kushina sudah berada di tempat duduknya , Minato dan Minami pun baru masuk ke kelas sambil bergandengan tangan dan sangat mesra. Kushina pun cemburu , karena walaupun begitu Minatolah tunangannya. Tapi apa boleh dikata, Minato mencintai Minami , bukan mencintai dirinya.

"Hei , ngapain kau lihat-lihat aku dan Minami-_chan_ ? Kau tidak suka ya , aku bersama Minami-_chan_ seperti ini ? " sindir Minato kepada Kushina.

"Huhhh... siapa juga yang lihat-lihat kau dan Minami !? Maaf ya Namikaze_-san_ , aku tidak mau peduli kau dan Minami berbuat apa di depanku. " kata Kushina kepada Minato.

"Ohhh...,baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pun juga tidak mau peduli tentangmu , dimana kamu berada dan aku juga tidak peduli kalau kau masih hidup atau sudah mati ." ujar Minato dengan senyum jahatnya itu.

"Hei,Minato-_kun_ .Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu kepada Kushina-_san_.Ayo,lebih baik kita ke tempat duduk kita lagi pelajaran akan dimulai..." ujar Minami.

"Baiklah,Minami-_chan_..." ujar Minato.

.

.

Sakit memang rasanya jika tunanganmu sendiri berkata seperti itu tanpa memikirkan kembali apa yang diucapkan kepadamu.

.

.

.

KRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG

Bel pulang sekolahpun berbunyi , Mikotopun mengajak Kushina untuk pulang bersama.

"Eh,Kushina-_chan_...hari ini pulang bareng yuk..." ajak Mikoto kepada Kushina.

"Ayo,Miko-_chan _...Hari sudah mulai gelap,bisa-bisa kita dimarahi oleh _tou-san dan kaa-san_ nanti" ujar Kushina.

Tetapi pada saat Kushina dan Mikoto sedang jalan bersama menuju rumah , tiba-tiba ada mobil melaju dengan sangat kencang sehingga menciprat baju seragam Kushina hingga kotor.

"HEIIIIIIIIII!APA KAU TIDAK BISA MENGENDARAI MOBIL,KENA BAJU SERAGAMKU TAU!" Teriak Kushina kepada orang yang mengendrai mobil tersebut.

.

.

.

Didalam mobil

'Hihihihi...rasakan itu...Dasar tomat...' batin Minato.

"Uhmm,Minato-_kun_...yang tadi itu sepertinya suara Kushina_-san_.Apa benar itu Kushina_-san _? " tanya Minami kepada Minato.

"Hahhh...sudahah Minami-chan,kau tidak usah memikirkannya... Tidak mungkin ayahnya Kushina membiarkan anaknya berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya tersebut,pasti ada supir yang diakan pewaris Uzumaki corp" jawab Minato.

"Hmmmm...Benar juga ya,Minato_-kun_." Gumam Minami kepada Minato.

.

.

.

.

.

Tempat Kushina dan Mikoto

"Bagaimana ini Miko-_chan_ !? Aku takut nanti akan dimarahi oleh _Tou-san _karena pulang malam dengan baju seragam yang sangat kotor ,...Kau taukan sifat _Tou-san_ku seperti apa !? "panik Kushina .

"Yahh...mau bagaimana lagi Kushi-_chan_...kalau dibawa ketempat laundry pasti tidak mungkin... ini sudah malam..." ujar Mikoto.

"Hmmm...sepertinya aku punya ide yang bagus Kushi-_chan_...bagaimana kalau kau menginap di rumahku,lagipula inikan malam minggu, aku akan menelepon ayahmu agar kau diperbolehkan menginap dirumahku dengan alasan aku menyuruhmu untuk mengajarkanku pelajaran yang belum ku mengerti. Bagaimana menurutmu Kushina-_chan_?" usul Mikoto kepada Kushina .

"Wah... ide yang bagus-_ttebane_...Hihihihihihihi... " jawab kushina atas usul Mikoto.

"Ayo cepat Kushina-_cha_n_ ..._Kita segera kerumahku..." kata Mikoto.

"BAIKLAH-_TTEBANE_... !" jawab Kushina dengan penuh semangat.

.

.

.

.

Dirumah Mikoto

"_tadaima_..." kata Mikoto dan Kushina secara bersamaan.

"Eh...,_okaeri..._Mikoto,Kushina..."jawab ibu Mikoto.

"Tumben kamu kesini Kushina , ada apa ya ? " tanya ibu Mikoto.

Pada saat Kushina ingin mengatakannya , tiba-tiba dipotong oleh Mikoto .

"Uhhmmmm,_kaa-san_...bolehkan Kushina menginap disini untuk malam ini saja ? lagipula hari ini malam minggu... lagipula aku tidak ada siapa-siapa untuk diajak bermain..." ujar Mikoto kepada ibunya dengan nada sangat memohon.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ibu ijinkan Kushina untuk menginap disini. Tapi apakah kamu sudah memberi tahu orang tuanya kalau Kushina menginap disini ?" tanya ibu Mikoto.

"Belum sih,...tapi nanti akan keberitahu orangtuanya sehabisnya ini kok _kaa-san..._Tenang saja kaa-san..." ujar Mikoto dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Hahh...Baiklah Miko-_chan_ , jangan lupa untuk memberitahukan kepada orang tuanya ya ..." jawab ibu Mikoto .

"Baiklah _kaa-sa__n_..."kata Mikoto kepada ibunya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dikamar mandi Mikoto

"Terimakasih ya Mikoto-_chan_...berkatmu aku selamat dari omelan kedua orang tuaku itu..." kata Kushina yang berterimakasih kepada Mikoto.

"Sama-sama Kushina-_chan_... Kita inikan sahabat sejati... jadi harus saling tolong menolong...,oya aku harus menelepon orang tuamu dulu,agar mereka tidak mengkhawatirkanmu... lebih baik kamu bersihkan badan dulu... dan bajunya kau bisa kok pakai punyaku..." ujar Mikoto kepada Kushina.

"Aku beruntung sekali mempunyai sahabat sepertimu,Miko-_chan_...baiklah aku mandi dulu ya, tolong beritahukan kepada orang tuaku..." kata Kushina.

"Oke.." jawab Mikoto.

.

.

.

.

Dirumah Kushina

KRIIIINGGGGGG

'Siapa yang menelepon malam-malam ya ? Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Kushina' batin Mito.

"Halo , ini dengan kediaman Uzumaki. Ini dengan siapa ya ?" tanya Mito.

"Halo,_Baa-san_...ini aku Mikoto." jawab Mikoto kepada ibu Kushina.

"Oh...Ada apa ya Mikoto ? Kalau kau ingin mencari Kushina ,ia belum pulang. Apakah kamu tau dia ada dimana ? _Baa-san_ khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengannya." kata Mito kepada Mikoto.

"Uhmmm...Sebenarnya _b__aa-san , _Kushina ada dirumahku kok ... Aku hanya ingin meminta ijin agar Kushina menginap di rumahku,karena aku meminta Kushina untuk mengajakan materi pelajaran yang belum kumengerti ,lagipula ini malam Minggukan ? Aku mohon agar Kushina dibiarkan menginap untuk malam ini saja _Baa-san_...Aku jamin besok hari Minggu pagi,Kushina akan pulang kerumah..." kata Mikoto dengan penuh harapan.

"Hhhmmmm... Baiklah Mikoto,_Baa-san_ ijinkan Kushina menginap dirumahmu... Tapi sebelumnya , apakah _Baa-san_ boleh bicara dengan Kushina ?" tanya Mito.

"Tentu saja,kebetulan sekali Kushina sudah mandi. Akan kupanggilkan ya _Baa-san_..." ujar Mikoto.

"Baiklah..." jawb Mito.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit Kushina akhirnya langsung mengangkat telepon.

"Halo,_Kaa-san_... ada apa memanggilku ? " tanya Kushina.

"_Kaa-san _ingin besok kau cepat pulang... dan yang akan menjemputmu adalah Minato... _Kaa-san_ tidak mau ada kata tidak setuju dari ucapanmu..." ujar Mito kepada Kushina.

"T-tapi mengapa harus M-minato yang m-menjemputku ? Kan masih ada supir yang bisa menjemputku..." tanya Kushina dengan nada terbata-bata.

"Karena _Kaa-san_ percaya kepada Minato, kalau ia bisa menjagamu dengan baik... Lagipula Minatokan tunanganmu...Kau sudah lupa ya , Kushina ? " tanya Mito.

"T-tidak kok _Kaa-san_... Aku tidak lupa...Hmmmm... Baiklah,terserah _Kaa-san_ saja." ujar Kushina yang pasrah terhadap keputusan ibunya tersebut.

"Oya,Kushina...Besok Minato akan menjemputmu jam 9 pagi dirumah Mikoto...Jangan lupa ya Kushina..." jawab Mito.

"Iya,iya _Kaa-san_... Akan aku ingat, tenang saja..." kata Kushina dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Ya sudah , kau ajari dulu Mikoto tentang materi pelajaran yang belum ia pahami..._Kaa-san _ingin menyiapkan makan malam untuk _Tou-san_mu dulu ya..." jawab Mito.

"Oke,_Kaa-san_..." jawab Kushina.

TUUUTTTT

Perbincangan antara Mito dan Kushina selesai

.

.

Kembali ke Kushina dan Mikoto

"Kushina-_chan_... akhirnya seragammu bersih juga , tinggalku jemur saja... Aku yakin besok kering... Oya,tadi ibumu ngomong apa aja sama kamu ? " tanya Mikoto.

"Terima kasih Mikoto, jika bukan karena idemu yang sangat cemerlang itu mungkin aku sudah dimarahi habis-habisan oleh orang tuaku. Tadi _Kaa-san_ menyuruh aku besok dijemput oleh si Namikaze itu,padahal aku tidak mau." ujar Kushina dengan nada lirih.

"Hhuuhhh...Namikaze yang sering bersama dengan Minami itu ya ? Kalau iya emang ada apa diantara kamu sama Namikaze itu ? tanya Mikoto.

"Sebenarnya aku dan si Namikaze itu ditunangkan oleh kedua orang tua dari pihakku dan dari pihak keluargannya sendiri , pada saat aku ingin membantah pertunangan itu tiba-tiba _Kaa-san dan Tou-san_ langsung memarahiku dan memaksaku untuk tetap bertunangan dengan Namikaze tersebut, padahal Namikaze itu sudah menemukan jodoh yang lebih baik daripada aku. Keesokan harinya Namikaze memberitahukanku kalau jangan pernah berharap untuk mendapatkan hatinya , karena hatinya tersebut sudah jatuh kepada Minami. Jadi setiap aku berpapasan dengan Namikaze serta Minami , pasti selalu saja Namikaze itu menatapku dengan tajam... Rasanya sakit sekali hatiku jika mengingat perlakuan Namikaze itu kepadaku. "ujar Kushina dengan lirih kepada Mikoto.

"..."

"Maafkan aku Kushina,aku tidak tahu yang terjadi antara kau dan Namikaze itu. Aku merasa tidak berguna sama sekali..." kata Mikoto dengan nada sedih.

"Sudalah Mikoto,kau jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau sudah membantuku banyak hal. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena tidak memberitahukan kepadamu..."ujar Kushina.

"T-tapi..." belum sempat Mikoto menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba-tiba Kushina menyela perkataan Mikoto.

"Mungkin aku harus menderita karena pertunangan ini,dan pada saat aku menikah nanti pasti aku harus menyaksikan kelanjutan hubungan antara Minami dan Namikaze itu lagi.." ujar Kushina sambil membayangkan kalau ia menikah nanti.

"..."

"..."

Hening

Tidak diantara mereka seorangpun yang berbicara

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

Fujika Minami : mempunyai rambut berwarna pirang seperti Minato dan dikuncir seperi Lucy Heartfilia di Fairytail. mempunyai mata berwarna hijau . Sifatnya lemah lembut, sopan , dan baik hati.

**Please R&R,saran,kritik tentang fic-ku ini ...** Aku hanyalah author newbie... masih perlu bayak belajar menulis fanfic yang baik dan benar agar disukai para readers... M(_ _)M

A/N : Author akan **HIATUS selama 2 minggu** karena ada ujian author lanjutkan fic-nya setelah selesai nanti ...

.

.

.

Jaa ne... Please Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My hated Fiance

Don't like Don't read

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU,gaje,bingung,miss typo , OOC , kesalahan tata cara penulisan ,dll... aku sebagai author newbie , akan berusaha lebih baik lagi... J

Rated : T

Genre : Drama, hurt , romance

Pairing ; Minakushi x MinaOC

Summary :Kushina sudah ditunangkan dengan Minato,tapi sayangnya Minato menyukai gadis lain. Akankah Kushina dapat mendapatkan hati Minato walaupun hatinya tersakiti ? atau gadis lain yang dapat mendapatkan hati Minato ? (bad summary)

Happy Reading...

"Minato-_kun_... ngomong-ngomong kita mau pergi kemana ya ? kitakan cuma janjian tapi belum merencanakannya.." tanya Minami.

"Oh ,iya ya...Uhhmmm menurutmu apa kita pergi ke mall ya ? kitakan sudah lama tidak pergi kemall..."usul Minato.

"Ya sudah... Ayo kita pergi kemall..." ujar Minami.

- ( ^_^)-

Back to Mikoto and Kishina

"Ehh ,Mikoto...bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke mall ? udah lamakan kita gak jalan-jalan?' usul Kushina.

"Uhhmm...bagaimana ya ? sebentar dulu ya , aku tanya _kaa-san_ku dulu..."jawab Mikoto.

"Oke..."

.

.

"_Kaa-san _, aku boleh gak ke mall bersama Kushina? Aku dan Kushina ingin _shopping_. Palingan hanya beberapa jam kok... dan akupun sudah mengerti tentang materi pelajaran yang sudah dijelaskan kembali oleh Kushina..." tanya Mikoto.

"Hmmmm... Baiklah_ ,Kaa-san_ ijinkan... tapi jangan pulang malam-malam ya.." jawab ibu Mikoto.

"Yessss..._Arigatou Kaa-san_...aku janji gak bakal pulang malam..." ujar Mikoto gembira.

-(^_^)-

SKIP TIME~~~~~

di Mall Konoha

"Hahhh... akhirnya sampai juga ya... Mikoto ,ayo kita makan dulu yuk di restoran Ichiraku...aku mulai lapar nih..." ujar Kushina.

"Baiklah..." jawab Mikoto.

.

Tapi pada saat bersamaan pula , Minato dan Minami ada di restoran Ichiraku. Mikotopun penasaran sama Minato akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengajak pergi Kushina dari ramen Ichiraku dan mulai mencari tahu.

"Ehhh ,Kushina...tunggu sebentar dulu...bagaimana kalau kita beli es krim dulu saja ? mengganjal perut dulu saja ,kitakan mau _shopping_...Ayolah..."usul Mikoto sambil menarik tangan Kushina agar menjauh dari restoran Ichiraku.

"Aduhh ,Mikoto...Aku sudah terlanjur lapar-_ttebane_..."

"tapi aku mau _shopping _dulu ... takutnya keburu tutup..."

"ya ampun , inikan masih jam 7 malam...tidak mungkin tutup secepat itu...kalau makan es krim saja aku kurang kenyang...bagaimana kalau kau yang mentraktir aku makan es krimnya saja ya ?"

GLEEKKK

'matilah aku bisa-bisa dompetku tipis...' batin Mikoto

"Bagaimana ,... kau maukan mentraktirku ? kalau tidak aku akan pergi ke restoran Ichiraku saja..."ancam Kushina sambil senyum kemenangan.

'aduhhh kenapa jadi merepotkan begini sih...kalau aku menuruti keinginannya bisa-bisa dompetku langsung tipis ,tapi kalau aku menolak keinginnya bisa-bisa aku gak bisa mencari tahu tentang Minato dan Kushina...' batin Mikoto yang masih berpikir keputusan apa yang harus diambilnya saat ini.

"Mikoto...bagaimana ? kau maukan menuruti keinginanku ini ?"tanya Kushina kepada Mikoto.

"Hmmmm ,baiklah aku akan mentraktirmu makan es krim..." jawab Mikoto dengan pasrah.

"YYEEYYYY...AYO KITA MAKAN ES KRIM-_TTEBANE_!" teriak Kushina dengan semangat mudanya yang ketularan oleh Guy-_sensei_.(A/N:Wah,wah...ternyata Kushina adalah bagian dari Guy-_sensei_...! Kushina: awas kau ... Hiiyyaahh #red bloody habanero on. *author pingsan ditempat*)

Mungkin sekarang kita harus berdoa untuk keuangan Mikoto nanti...XD

-(^_^)-

"_Arigatou _ya Mikoto...aku kenyang banget ,sampai-sampai aku jadi malas jalan-jalan lagi"ujar Kushina dengan watados(baca : wajah tanpa dosa).

'huhhhhhh...dompetku jadi tipis ,gak makan ramen, teriyaki, es krim sama aja nafsu makannya...kalau begini terus bisa-bisa uang jajanku habis untuk sebulan ini..' batin Mikoto.

"Iya sama-sama...Oh ya Kushina...kamu mau _shopping_ bersamaku sekarang? Kalau tidak bisa ,aku bisa kok _shopping_ sendiri...jangan dipaksakan kamukan habis makan banyak..." tanya Mikoto.

"mungkin tidak Mikoto ,...aku gak bisa jalan karena kekenyangan...mungkin aku akan menunggumu sampai kau selesai berbelanjanya saja..." jawab Kushina.

"Oh,baiklah...nanti aku akan balik lagi ya Kushina...kamu tunggu disini saja ya ,biar aku gak kesusahan mencarimu.." ujar Mikoto kepada Kushina.

"Okee..." jawab Kushina.

.

.

Mikotopun mulai meninggalkan Kushina lalu mencari tahu tentang Minato dan Kushina. Ia kembali lagi ke restoran Ichiraku untuk mencari tahu.

.

.

"Minato-_kun _,aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu.." tanya Minami.

"Tentang apa Mina-_hime_?"

"Uhhmmm ,kenapa setiap kali kau bertemu dengan Kushina-_san_ selalu saja jahat kepadanya ?"

DEG..

'kenapa dia menanyakannya !? Kalau dia sampai tahu ,bisa-bisa aku putus dengannya dan dia pasti menyuruhku untuk menjauhinya...Bagaimana ini!?' batin Minato

"K-kenapa kau menanyakannya ? tentu saja aku tidak ada hubungan dengannya..."jawab Minato agak terbata-bata.

' Sepertinya benar dugaanku kalau Minato ada hubungannya dengan Kushina-_san_' batin Minami.

Flashback

"He i,Uzumaki-_san_... kecamkan baik-baik peringatanku ini ! Jangan pernah kau mendekati atau menggangu hubunganku dengan Minami-_chan _, atau kau akan menerima akibatnya...Aku tak sangka ,seorang Namikaze yang terhormat ini bisa bersama denganmu yang tidak apa-apanya karena kedua orangtua kita..." ancam Minato sambil menyindir Kushina.

"Terserah apa yang kau katakan Namikaze-_san_..." jawab Kushina lirih.

Tanpa disadari oleh Kushina dan Minato , ternyata Minami mengumpat karena ia sangat penasaran dengan tingkah laku Minato. Karena mendengar perkataan Minato itu Minamipun terkejut , dan dia mulai merencanakan untuk mencari tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara Minato dan Kushina.

'kenapa Minato berbicara seperti itu kepada Kushina-_san_ ? sepertinya Minato menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku... Aku harus mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..' batin Minami.

KRRIINGGGG

Bel istirahat selesaipun berbunyi

"Dan satu lagi Uzumaki-_san_ ,jika kau mengatakan Minami yang sebenarnya atau dia mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara kau dan aku , maka kau akan kuhabisi dan tidak seorangpun yang tahu keberadaanmu sekalipun detektif terkenal..." ucap Minato dengan senyuman keji kepada Kushina.

Hening

"..."

"Baiklah ,aku ingin masuk kekelas bersama Minami,tak sudi aku berlama-lama disini denganmu..." ujar Minato yang langsung meninggalkan Kushina .

'Gawat ,Minato mencariku...Aku harus kekelas sekarang...dan aku harus segera mencari tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi' batin Minami.

Flashback Off

Mikotopun langsung mencari tempat duduk yang tepat agar dapat mendengarkan percakapan diantara Minato dan Minami.

"Ohhh ,jadi benar nih ,kau tidak ada hubungan dengannya ?" tanya Minami dengan nada mengintrogasi Minato.

"T-tentu saja tidak... Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Kushina...Memangnya ada apa kau menanyakannya kepadaku? Aku kan gak tahu apapun tentangnya..."ujar Minato yang masih berusaha berbohong kepada Minami.

"Ohh... Aku kira kamu ada suatu masalah dengannya ... Aku hanya penasaran kepada Kushina-_san_ saja... Maafkan aku jika pertanyaanku menggangumu..." jawab Minami yang berpura-pura bersalah kepada Minato.

"Tidak apa-apa kok...Aku hanya terkejut saja ,karena sejak kapan kau menanyakan 'dia' kepadaku..." ucap Minato bohong.

Hening

Mereka berduapun terdiam karena

...-untuk memikirkan tindakan mereka selanjutnya...

.

.

Back to Mikoto

'Sepertinya ada yang aneh dari tingkah Minami dan gaya bicaranya kepada Minato... dan kelihatannya ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Minato ,lalu kalau aku liat gerak gerik Minato sepertinya ia juga menyimpan rahasianya agar tidak diketahui oleh Minami...aku penasaran apa yang disembunyikan oleh mereka berdua...'

'Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu... tapi apa ya ?...'

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

1 menit

'Oh iya... KUSHINA...! Aku udah meninggalkannya selama 1 setengah jam...MATILAH AKU...!' batin Mikoto yang sudah tersadar karena terlalu lama berpikir + makan terlalu lama.

"PAMAN ICHIRAKU !AKU PERGI DULU YA ! UANGNYA SUDAH KULETAKAN DI MEJA!... teriak Mikoto karena terburu-buru karena meninggalkan Kushina.

-(^_^)-

'Aduhhh , Mikoto lama banget sih!nyari baju doang lama banget... Apa jangan-jangan dia masih berkutat dengan warna + selera baju yang ia pilih lagi! Apalagi aku sudah mulai ngantuk...udah jam setengah sepuluh lagi...'

'Aku tidur aja deh... Kalau mikoto sudah datang ,palingan Mikoto bakalan bangunin aku...' batin Kushina mulai terlanjur tidur lelap.

.

.

'Kushina dimana ya ? uhhh,pasti dia ketiduran lagi...' batin Mikoto

'nah itu dia... benar dugaanku kalau dia ketiduran ...'

"Hei ,Kushina...Bangun... ayo kita pulang..." kata Mikoto sambil membangunkan sahabatnya itu.

"Kushina ,ayo bangun..."

"Kushina..."

"KKUUUSSSHHIIINAAAAA!CEPAT BANGUNNNNNNNNNN! teriak Mikoto dengan menggelegar sampai-sampai ada petir(?) hingga membangunkan Kushina.

"KKKKYYYYYAAAAAAA!" teriak Kushina kaget.

"akhirnya kau bangun juga...ayo cepat kita pulang,sepertinya kau sudah sangat capek...oya,jangan lupa ya besok kaukan di jemput oleh Namikaze dirumahku jam 9..." kata Mikoto.

"Huuuhhhhh,dasar kau Mikoto...mana belanjaanmu hah...?! masa aku menunggumu selama itu kau belum membawa 1 belanjaan!?"

"Maaf Kushina...aku lupa ... tadi aku lihat-lihat komik kesukaanku dulu...hehehehehe..."

"Lihat sih lihat,... tapi masa kau harus sampai menghabiskan waktu hingga satu setengah jam...!? sampai-sampai aku tertidur tahu" ujar Kushina sambil menggembungkan pipi yang _chubby_ itu.

"Iya ,iya... Maafkan aku..."

"Ayolah ,...Maafkan aku ya Kushina..."

"Kushina..."

"Kushinaaaa..."

"Hei ,kamu kenapa sih Kushina ?"

"..."

Tanpa disadari oleh Mikoto , ternyata Kushina telah melihat Minato dan Minami sedang bergandengan tangan dengan romantisnya.

"Ayo ,Mikoto kita segera pulang... aku tidak ingin berlama-lama disini... Lagipula _Kaa-san_mu pasti telah menunggu kita berdua dirumah..." ucap Kushina dingin.

"E-ehh? Ya ,Baiklah... kita pulang..." jawab Mikoto.

'Maafkan aku Kushina... seharusnya dari awal aku melihat Minato dan Minami ,aku sudah membawamu pergi dari sini..." batin Mikoto.

-(^_^)-

Back to Minami and Minato

Drrrrtttt Drrrttt

"Iya ,halo...dengan siapa ya ?" ujar Minato.

"Ini _Baa-san_ Kushina , Minato..."

"Oh ,ya...kenapa ya _Baa-san_ meneleponku ?"

"Begini ,apakah kau bisa menjemput Kushina dirumah Mikoto jam 9 pagi ? _Baa-san_ tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan kepada siapa lagi...Supir kamipun lagi ada urusan..."

"Uhhhmmm...Baiklah _Baa-san_, aku besok akan menjemput Kushina jam 9 dirumah Mikoto..."

"Terimakasih ya... Besok _Baa-san _tunggu Kushina dirumah ya..."

"Sama-sama _Baa-san_..."

"Siapa yang menelepon Minato-_kun_ ?" tanya Minami.

"Oh ,...itu _kaa-san_nya Kushina,dia meminta bantun kepadaku untuk menjemput Kushina dirumah Mikoto besok jam 9"

"Ohhhhhh ,..." jawab Minami dengan ber'oh' ria(?).

"Ayo Minami-_chan_...kita pulang sudah malam..." ujar Minato.

"Baiklah..."

-(^_^)-

Minato P.O.V

Kebetulan sekali waktunya... kalau begitu besok aku harus bisa menyakiti Kushina dengan kata-kata tajamku agar dia bisa makin membenci dan menjauhiku ,agar aku bisa terus bersama-sama dengan Minami...

Tapi entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakan kalau Minami sedang berbohong pada saat aku jalan-jalan bersamanya... Apakah dia mengetahui sesuatu diantara aku dengan Kushina ? Tapikan dia bilang hanya penasaran saja tentang Kushina , mungkin aku harus berhati-hati terhadap Minami agar dia tidak mengungkapkan rahasiaku...

Minato P.O.V end

.

.

Skip time~~~~~~~

"Hooaaammmm..." suara Kushina yang melepas rasa kantuknya di pagi hari ini.

"_Ohayou , _Kushina..."

"_Ohayou _juga , Mikoto..."

"Tumben kau bisa bangun pagi ? apalagi inikan baru jam setengah delapan..." tanya Mikoto kepada Kushina .

"Hahahahaha ,...dasar kau Mikoto...kemarinkan aku lelah banget tahu menunggumu sampai-sampai aku tertidur , jadi wajarkan kalau aku aku bangun pagi?" jawab kushina.

"Iya,iya...maaf deh karena aku lupa waktu, sehingga kau tertidur..." ucap Mikoto meminta maaf kepada Kushina.

"Hn..."

"Hei,sejak kapan kau memakai trademark khas Fugaku hah...!?"

"Mungkin sejak kau pacaran dengannya,..."

BLLUUUSSHHHHH

Muka Mikotopun sangat merah hampir menyamai tomat. Ia bingung kenapa Kushina bisa tahu kalau ia sudah berpacaran dengan Fugaku.

"K-kenapa kau t-tahu kalau aku s-sudah berp-pacaran dengannya...?" tanya Mikoto dengan gugup.

"Aku diberitahu oleh Fugaku sendiri... Kenapa pipimu merah banget ?" tanya Kushina dengan santainya.

'Awas kau Fugaku...telah membuatku malu hingga pipiku merah seperti tomat...' batin Mikoto yang sedang menahan malu.

"T-tidak apa-apa kok..." ujar Mikoto yang sedang berusaha menahan malunya tersebut.

"Pasti kau malukan kalau aku sudah mengetahui tentang kalian berdua...?" jawab Kushina .

"I-iya..."

"Tenang saja kali... Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya kepada siapapun... yang tahu cuma aku dan si 'muka tembok' kok..." ujar Kushina sambil menekankan kata 'muka tembok' kepada Mikoto.

"_Arigatou ne..._ aku beruntung mempunyai teman sepertimu..."

"Aku juga,malahan sangat beruntung sekali Miko-_chan_..."

"KUSSHINAAAA,MIKOOOTOOO...CEPAT MANDI... SEBENTAR LAGI SARAPAN PAGIII!" teriak ibu Mikoto dengan kerasnya karena rumah Mikoto sangat luas,dan kalau berteriak pelan pasti tidak kedengaran.

"BAIKKLLAAHHH _BAA-SAN_ ! / BAIIIKKKKLLLAAAHHH _ KAA-SAN_ !" Teriak Mikoto dan Kushina bersamaan.

-(^_^)-

Kushina dan Mikotopun akhirnya selesai mandi . Merekapun segera turun ke bawah untuk sarapan pagi. Tetapi pada saat Kushina melihat makan yang tersaji di meja ,tiba-tiba Kushina langsung berteriak.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY"

"ADA APA KUSHINAAA !?"

"RRRAAAAAAAAAMMMEEEEEEEEEEENNN KESUKAANKU-_TTEBANE _!"

TTTTOOOOKKKKK *anggaplah ini bunyi pukulan XD*

"_ITTTAAIII-TTEBANE _!" Kushina meringis kesakitan karena digetok kepalanya pakai centongan sayur .

"KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU HAAAHH? SAKIT TAHU..."

"Siapa suruh kau berteriak seperti itu ? kau hampir memecahkan gendang telingaku tahu... hanya karena _ramen_ kesukaanmu tahu..." ujar Mikoto kepada Kushina karena berteriak sangat kencang.

"Sebenarnya...-"

"Aku senang sekali bisa makan _ramen_ kesukaanku... karena sejak aku mengetahui Minato adalah tunanganku ,_Kaa-san_ selalu tidak memberiku makan _ramen_. Kata Kaa-s_an _, aku tidak boleh makan ramen sesukaku sampai aku 'menikah' dengannya..." jawab Kushina lirih dan menekankan kata 'menikah'.

"Kushina..."

"Maafkan aku ,telah membuatmu sedih karena 'orang itu'..." ujar Mikoto minta maaf.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf ? Kaukan tidak bersalah Miko-_chan_... tenang saja..." kata Kushina sambil menenangkan Mikoto.

"K-karena..."

Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya , Minato telah datang untuk menjemput Kushina. Mungkin ia bisa memberitahu Kushina lain kali, tanpa ada Minato disisi Kushina.

"Eh ,Mikoto... mobil Minato sudah ada di depan rumahmu, kalau gitu aku pamit dulu ya... _Arigatou..."_

"E-ehhh? Tunggu dulu Kushina ! baju seragammu belum kau ambil... sebentar dulu ya,akan aku ambilkan untukmu ya..." ucap Mikoto meninggalkan Mikoto.

.

.

"Nah...ini dia Kushina,baju seragammu... sudahku bungkus agar kau mudah membawanya.."

"Waahhh ,_Arigatou __ne..._ Kalau gitu aku pamit dulu ya... _JAAA NEE_! "

-(^_^)-

Kushinapun langsung keluar dari rumah Mikoto dan berjalan keluar , tetapi ia terkejut karena Minato menarik tangannya sampai-sampai Kushina terjatuh.

GREEPP

BRUUKKKKHH

"_ittaiiiiii-ttebane..." _ pekik Kushina kesakitan. luka yang baru sembuh karena Minatopun,kembali terbuka(?).sehingga Kushinapun mencoba untuk menahan sakit. bukan sakit karena kakinya itu , melainkan hati yang sakit karena perlakuan seorang laki-laki terhadap dirinya.

"Lama sekali kau, dasar orang tidak berguna...selalu saja menggangu hubunganku dengan Minami-_chan_..." ucap Minato dingin.

"..."

"Cepat masuk ke mobil, ada yang ku ingin tanyakan padamu . dan jangan memberontak , jika kau memberontak ,kau akan tahu akibatnya..."

"..."

Kushina langsung naik mobil Minato , ia tidak mau menjawab ucapan Minato. Karena jika ia menjawab Minato , semakin sakitlah hatinya. Diperlakukan tidak wajar , kata-kata yang dilontarkan kejam dan tidak berperasaan sama sekali.

"Oke,sekarang... Kau jawab pertanyaanku. Apakah kau pernah memberitahu Minami tentang pertunangan itu ?"

"Tidak pernah sama sekali,karena aku tidak pernah berbicara pada Minami. buat apa aku memberitahu Minami ? apa ada untungnya untukku ?"

"Lalu kenapa Minami menanyakan tentang kau ?"

"kenapa kau menanyakannya kepadaku ? aku tidak tahu apapun tentang kau dan Minami."

"Awas kau , kita sudah membahasnya... Jika kau memberitahu Minami...-"

"Aku tahu apa akibatnya... Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang pernah kau katakan kepadaku..."

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Oke waktunya balas Review :3

leontujuhempat: Arigatou atas reviewnya... Review lagi ya! :)

Akai Kiiroi : Arigatou atas sarannya... Ok,akan kuusahakan... terimakasih juga atas semangatnya... :) Review again...:)

El Ghashinia : Maaf aku buat agak jahat hahaha *dirasengan Minato* gimana kurang jahat ya ? mau aku tambahin jahatnya ? *dihajar Kushina* . Wah maaf ya aku juga agak kurang kosakatanya... membaca fic lain ? sudah juga... Tapi entah kenapa akunya agak kaku untuk mendekripsikan sesuatu... kalau cari referensi di internet...akanku usahakan... Arigatou atas reviewnya... Review lagi... XD oya,terimakasih untuk sarannya dan semangatnya juga X)

Please REVVVIIIEEEWWWWWWWW MINNA-SAN ... Review kalian berharga bagiku untuk melanjutkannya...

Mind to Review ? :3 X) Jangan menjadi **_SILENT_****_READER_** ya... X)


End file.
